Quand tout devient réalité
by Mathy Young
Summary: "L'immortalité du buveur de sang avait été éradiquée il y a plusieurs centaines d'années de cela et pour cause, elle pouvait être pire qu'une épidémie en plus d'être dangereuse. "-Ca veut dire que t'es un vampire ? Trop cool !" " Oui, enfin pas tellement… Un OS qui finalement s'est transformé en Three-Shots. Bonne lecture :D
1. Cauchemars

_**Yo tout le monde !**_  
 _ **Bon bah voilà, je suis en pleines révisions pour mes examens et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ponds un Three-Shot sur Fairy Tail.**_  
 _ **Ne me dites pas "Tu ferais mieux de travailler, blahblahblah" parce que j'écris pendant mes pauses, ça me détend ;)**_  
 _ **Alors, à part Gaïra qui sort de ma petite tête, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété du vénérable Hiro Mashima.**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture mes petits lapins en sucre :D**_

* * *

Cauchemars

 _Il faisait tellement sombre que s'en était écrasant. Ne voyant même pas le bout de son nez, il avançait à tâtons. Son pied glissa sur quelque chose, probablement un caillou, et il tomba face contre terre. Son crâne émit un bruit sourd en rencontrant le sol dur et froid. Pourquoi fallait-il qui ça lui arrive à lui, pour l'amour du ciel ? Il releva la tête en grognant et le son resta coincé dans sa gorge. Un sourire démoniaque surmonté de deux yeux de différentes couleurs le fixaient. Il sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de son échine. L'orbe verte et l'orbe jaune le terrifiaient encore plus que le rictus machiavélique. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui sembla appropriée : il hurla._

Le jeune homme se dressa d'un bond dans son lit, continuant le cri de son rêve. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un putain de cauchemar.

-Yosh, l'frigo sur pattes, tu veux pas te taire ? Y en a qui voudraient dormir !  
-Natsu ! s'offusque une voix féminine. Ca arrive à tout le monde de faire des mauvais rêves.  
-Non, pas à moi.  
-C'est bon l'allumette, j'ai compris. Ferme la, dors et fous moi la paix.

Il entendit Natsu grogner et la fille soupirer. Bientôt la pièce fut remplie par l'horrible son des ronflements du Dragon Slayer. Habituellement, ça ne le dérangeait pas, y étant habitué, mais cette nuit-ci, il fut incapable de se rendormir. Grey (puisque c'était lui) sortit de la petite cabane sans faire de bruits. Une fois à l'extérieur, il inspira profondément avant d'aller rejoindre son amie Erza qui ne dormait pas non plus.

-J'ai entendu crier, tout va bien ?  
-Oui, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Enfin, un cauchemar, plutôt.  
-Toujours le même ?  
-Non, la mort d'Ul est loin derrière moi maintenant. Mais là, c'était vraiment, vraiment flippant.

Il lui raconta son rêve dans les moindres détails car, contrairement à Natsu, il savait qu'elle ne se moquerait jamais de lui. Ca lui fit du bien, car ce rêve l'avait brutalement chamboulé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar, mais celui-ci…

-Mira m'a déjà parlé de ce cauchemar. Elle l'a fait, tout comme Levy, Jet, Droy et Macao. Le Maître ne sait pas à quoi cela peut correspondre… Je pencherais pour une sorte de prémonition, mais le fait que plusieurs personnes l'ai vu m'inquiète fortement. C'est la première fois que tu le fais, Grey ?

Il hocha la tête. Quand au regard de la jeune rousse, il lui disait bien que se ne serait pas la dernière fois. Il ferma les yeux. Une prémonition ? A grande échelle ? Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de le faire, capable de montrer des images mentales à plusieurs personnes… Mais elle avait disparu depuis longtemps maintenant…

Ravalant sa peine, il regarda les étoiles avant qu'Erza ne lui ordonne de retourner dormir. Il lui obéit, se recouchant dans son lit. Mais s'il se rendormit, son sommeil ne lui fut d'aucun repos.

 **Deux mois plus tard**

Grey avait souvent fait ce cauchemar, presque toutes les nuits maintenant, et depuis sa première fois, toute la guilde de Fairy Tail en avait été victime, exceptés Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel et Juvia. La peur régnait sur le plus grand bâtiment de Magnolia, tous se demandant ce qui pourrait bien se passer. Était-ce une malédiction ou bien était-ce mise en garde ? Les nuits ne furent plus reposantes, les dialogues étaient tendus et « broyer du noir » fut l'expression la plus utilisée ces derniers temps au sein de Fairy Tail.

Maitre Makarof avait suspendu tout type de missions, ne voulant qu'aucun de ses enfants quitte son toit. Il agissait peut-être égoïstement, mais lui aussi avait fait le cauchemar, et lui aussi était effrayé, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Et puis, le jour fatidique arriva. Alors que toute la ville profitait des premiers beaux jours du printemps, le ciel s'assombrit d'un coup, les nuages noirs apparaissant du néant. Les habitants étaient soudainement rentrés et s'étaient enfermés chez eux, tremblant de peur. Quand à la guilde…

Elle était plongée dans une énième bataille déclenchée par les éternels rivaux : Natsu et Grey. Les tables volaient, les coups pleuvaient à en perdre la tête et les cris résonnaient de part et d'autre de la pièce, majoritairement ceux d'Elfman à propos d'homme.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils se battent alors qu'une menace pèse sur Fairy Tail ?  
-Tu sais Lucy, fit le petit chat bleu planqué dans ses bras derrière le bar, il faut bien qu'ils se détendent. Maître Makarof ne les a pas laissé sortir depuis qu'on a tous fait ce cauchemar.

La blonde à forte poitrine soupira. Happy n'avait pas tord mais quand même ! Ce n'était pas une raison pour tout détruire ! Une explosion abattit un grand silence parmi les mages. Erza était-elle finalement intervenue ? Lucy osa un regard par dessus le meuble pour voir qui avait tout fait péter. Et ce qu'elle découvrit ne lui fit pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, plaisir. Elle aurait préféré voir une Titania en colère à cause d'un fraisier renversé plutôt que ça…

Une silhouette se détachait dans la pâle lumière, là où normalement aurait dût se trouver la porte. Elle dégageait une aura tellement noire que l'on pouvait la voir danser autour d'elle, tel des rubans de tissus de la couleur de l'enfer. Son capuchon masquait son visage, mais dans l'ombre se détachait un sourire. _LE_ sourire. Rictus tordu par le diable en personne, les dents blanches et acérées qui effrayaient la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore depuis des mois…

La silhouette s'avança nonchalamment, glaçant le corps de tout le monde tant l'effroi était grand.

-Yosh, l'homme en noir ! s'écria Natsu en se plaçant devant lui. Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ?

D'un simple mouvement de main, le rose vola à l'autre bout de la pièce pour s'encastrer dans un mur, complètement assommé. La violence du choc avait fait trembler les murs de toute la guilde, arrachant un hoquet de frayeur à tout le monde.

-Je suis une femme, crétin.

Sur ces paroles, l'ombre rabattit sa capuche, laissant voir son visage. Sans aucun doute, c'était bien celui d'une femme. Levy, Erza, Grey, Makarof, ainsi que les plus anciens eurent un hoquet de surprise. C'était impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle…

-Salut Fairy Tail, je vous ai manqué ?  
-G… Gaïra ? s'étrangla la mage des mots.  
-Tu la connais ? demanda une Lucy toute étonnée.  
-Tout le monde la connaît ici, ou presque, expliqua Erza. On devait avoir 12 ans…

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Une petite personne entra dans la guilde. Mage ou non, impossible de le savoir au premier regard. Elle devait être âgée d'un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années, mais la souffrance et la peur sur son visage la vieillissait grandement._

 _-Alors ma petite, on est perdue ? demanda le Maître de Fairy Tail en s'approchant, inquiet.  
-Je vous en prie, pleura l'enfant, ne le laissez pas me retrouver, je ne veux pas retourner avec lui !  
-Ssssh, calme toi, fit le vieux en la prenant dans ses petits bras. De qui parles-tu ?  
-De… de mon père. Il… il…_

 _Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Toute la guilde était peinée de voir la souffrance qui émanait de l'enfant, même Laxus qui habituellement n'en avait rien à foutre puisqu'il manquait grandement d'empathie. Une fois qu'elle fut un peu calmée, Erza lui demanda :_

 _-Tu veux bien nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît ?_

 _La petite fille aux cheveux turquoise leva les yeux verts émeraude sur elle, avant de commencer à parler :_

 _-Quand j'avais 8 ans, maman est morte d'une maladie très grave. Papa était très triste et pendant 2 ans, il ne m'a presque plus adressé la parole. C'était devenu un fantôme. Un jour, je suis revenue avec un coquard de l'école parce que vu que je suis maladroite, je m'étais pris une branche dans la figure. Il n'a pas voulu me croire, il disait que j'avais été battue et que ça recommencerait et qu'un jour, je pourrais en mourir. Il n'arrêtait pas de hurler qu'il allait déjouer la mort pour ne jamais me perdre comme il avait perdu maman, que j'étais tout ce qui lui restait dans ce monde. Ces deux dernières années, il a cherché sans relâche, me traînant avec lui de ville en ville sans qu'on y reste plus d'une semaine. I semaines, il a finalement trouvé. Il… il a vendu son âme au diable contre l'immortalité du buveur de sang._

 _L'assemblée pendue à ses lèvres hoqueta d'effroi. L'immortalité du buveur de sang avait été éradiquée il y a plusieurs centaines d'années de cela et pour cause, elle pouvait être pire qu'une épidémie en plus d'être dangereuse._

 _-Ca veut dire que t'es un vampire ? Trop cool !  
-Natsu ! le gronda Grey avec une tape sur la tête.  
-Aieuh !  
-Non, je n'en suis pas un. Mais lui, il l'est… Il a voulu me faire devenir comme lui, mais quand il s'est approché pour me faire boire son sang… Je me suis enfuie. J'avais tellement peur… Il m'a rattrapé et a fait de moi sa réserve personnelle de sang. Je me suis échappée parce que je n'en pouvais plus..._

 _Sur cette dernière phrase, elle montra son cou et ses avant-bras, parsemés de morsures plus ou moins cicatrisées, arrachant des larmes aux plus sensibles._

 _-Ma chère enfant, s'avança le Maître. Bienvenue à Fairy Tail ! Quel est ton nom ?  
-Je m'appelle Gaïra !  
-Je suis Levy, s'avança la mage aux cheveux bleus. Et même si tu n'es pas une mage, tu es la bienvenue dans cette guilde.  
-Mais je suis une mage !_

 _Pour appuyer ses dires, elle tendit la main et le verre d'eau posé sur le bar s'envola pour atterrir dans ses doigts._

 _-Et je commence à maîtriser les images mentales.  
-Tu sais quoi Gaïra ? Je t'aime déjà ! sourit Natsu en imaginant les bêtises qu'il pourrait faire grâce à son pouvoir de télékinésie._

 _Trois semaines passèrent sans qu'il n'y ait de soigne du buveur de sang. Soulagée, Gaïra s'était merveilleusement bien intégrée à la guilde qui était maintenant la sienne. La peur s'était peu à peu envolée et elle même si elle gardait à l'esprit l'horreur de son père, elle était libre. Tout les jours, elle regardait la marque grise de Fairy Tail apposée sur son omoplate droite. Elle était heureuse. Erza et Levy l'avaient prise sous son aile après que le jeune Dragon Slayer ait essayé de l'enrôler dans un de ses plans tordus contre Grey. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs commencé à développer un petit peu plus que de l'amitié pour elle, sans le comprendre. Qui le pourrait, à 12 ans ? Malheureusement, leur bonheur commun fut de courte durée._

 _Alors qu'un jour, Levy et Gaïra rentraient du centre ville de Magnolia, elles trouvèrent les membres de la guilde paralysés dans leur activité. La jeune turquoise comprit tout de suite._

 _-Tu comprends vite, comme toujours, susurra une voix dans l'ombre qui avait vu la peur dans ses yeux.  
-Papa…_

 _Les yeux de Levy se figèrent de surprise et son corps fut paralysé lui aussi._

 _-Te voilà enfin ma fille chérie, chair de ma chair, mon sang…  
-Ne leur fait pas de mal, je t'en supplie !  
-Ah non ? Et pourquoi pas ? Cela pourrait être ta punition, jeune fille…  
-S'il ne leur arrive rien, je te suivrais où tu voudras, sans faire d'histoire et pour toujours, je te le promets._

 _Le sourire de satisfaction s'étendit sur le visage de son paternel, illuminant ses yeux jaunes. Sans perdre un instant, il lui empoigna le bras et la tira hors du bâtiment. Gaïra se tourna une dernière fois, levant un regard navré sur ses amis. Elle leur envoya à tous une image mentale, une image où elle était souriante et entourée de tous. Ce fut son adieu à la guilde et malgré la paralysie, certains mages laissèrent couler leurs larmes._

 _La porte se referma et le sortilège fut levé._

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

-Quand on eut à nouveau la possibilité de bouger, on a tous décidé de partir à leur poursuite. Mais ils avaient déjà disparu, conclu Erza.  
-Mais elle avait l'air si gentille, que lui est-il arrivée ? gémit Lucy, touchée par ce récit.  
-Elle a tué son père.

* * *

 _ **Hein quoi ? Déjà ? Oui, cette partie est courte, mais les deux autres parties sont déjà là ;)**_


	2. Lutte pour un corps

_**Cette partie comme la suivante, est plus longue que la première.  
Enjoy :D**_

* * *

Lutte pour un corps

-Quoi ? hurla la guilde.  
-Oui. Quand on tue un buveur de sang, son âme s'empare du tueur, sauf s'il est protégé par un rituel. Gaïra n'était probablement pas au courant, et voilà le résultat. J'ai fais beaucoup de recherche sur les buveurs de sang quand Gaïra a disparu, s'expliqua Levy.  
-On peut faire quelque chose pour annuler cette possession ou on doit accomplir le rituel et la tuer ? s'étrangla Grey sans lâcher son ancienne amie des yeux.  
-Je crois…  
-Quoi ?! la pressa Erza.  
-Gagnez moi le plus de temps que vous pourrez !

Sans demander son reste, elle pressa le pas vers la bibliothèque, son élément. Elle était presque sûre d'avoir lu qu'il existait un remède dans un de ses livres concernant les vampires. Il fallait juste qu'elle le retrouve.

-Quel dommage, je n'ai pas hérité de la magie de mon père, je ne peux donc pas vous pétrifier, se désola Gaïra. Ce n'est pas grave, après tout. On fera avec les moyens du bord. Vous tuer ne sera que plus amusant !  
-Rêve pas trop, dents pointues !

Natsu s'était réveillé pendant le récit d'Erza, mais sans pour autant se faire remarquer. Une première ! Il était à présent face au démon qui menaçait sa guilde, le défi luisant dans ses yeux. Sans lui laisser le temps de bouger, il lança son Hurlement du Dragon de Feu en pleine figure. Attaque que Gaïra évita avec une rapidité déconcertante.

-Il va falloir faire mieux que ça, flammèche.

Ainsi commença une nouvelle bataille dans l'enceinte de Fairy Tail, mais cette fois-ci pour la survie de ses membres. Les attaques fusèrent dans tous les sens, sans jamais toucher la vampire aux yeux vert et jaune. Jaune qui témoignait de sa possession, comme pour son père avant elle. Beaucoup d'attaques la manquaient parce que les mages retenaient leurs coups, voyant encore la petite fille en pleurs qu'elle était. Contrairement à eux, Gaïra ne s'empêchait pas de foncer dans le tas, blessant gravement Kana, Wakaba et Macao, mettant même hors état de nuire Juvia qui défendait son « Grey-sama ». Le pouvoir télékinésique de la mage avait tout simplement détourné le pouvoir du mage de glace, sellant la pauvre Juvia dans un gros glaçon.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Grey comprit que pour gagner, ils devaient la considérer comme un ennemi à part entière en attendant Levy. La Gaïra qu'ils connaissaient tous avait disparu. La seule femme à qui il avait pensé en dehors d'Ul avait été rayée de la carte des vivants. Tout ce qui restait d'elle, c'était une enveloppe de chair et de sang, mais son âme ne contrôlait plus rien. Et Dieu seul savait si elle l'avait encore, son âme.

Il allait le crier, hurler que retenir ses attaques n'était pas une solution, mais l'air commença à lui manquer. Portant ses mains à sa gorge, il vit qu'au loin, esquivant coups sur coups, son ancienne amie avait la main tendue vers lui, l'étranglant à distance. Il allait s'évanouir quand un cri fit lâcher prise à la buveuse de sang. C'était Levy.

-J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé comment détruire l'âme du vampire sans tuer Gaïra !

Libéré de l'emprise de la mage, Grey se mit à tousser et respirer bruyamment pour permettre à l'air de rentrer dans ses poumons. _« C'est dans ces moments là qu'on se sent vraiment vivant »_ pensa-t-il alors qu'un air enchanteur commençait à s'élever dans la guilde, mené par la douce voix de Levy.

 **« Toi qui a cru pouvoir me tuer d'un simple pieu de bois,**

 **Te posséder fut ma mortelle revanche.**

 **Toi qui me possède et qui m'entrave,**

 **Bientôt je serais libre et authentique.**

 **Toi qui croix pouvoir m'é…** Aaaaah **! »**

La douleur coupa net la poésie. Gaïra venait de planter ses crocs dans la nuque de la mage des mots, aspirant son sang.

-Levy ! hurla Gajeel.  
-N'intervenez pas, je dois finir, supplia cette dernière en continuant sa récitation.

 **« Toi qui crois pouvoir m'évincer d'un claquement de doigt,**

 **Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, tu es à moi.**

 **Toi qui te pense si fort et invincible,**

 **Tu apprendra que quand on veut vivre rien n'est impossible.**

 **Toi qui pense avoir trouver solution à tes souffrances,**

 **Tu ne peux déroger à la malédiction du sang.**

 **Toi qui est persuadé d'avoir raison,**

 **Voici la force que j'ai en moi pour te détruire ! »**

La dernière phrase sortit de la bouche de Levy par un cri, avant que celle-ci ne s'évanouisse. Gaïra lâcha son cou, hurlant à la mort. L'aura noire s'arracha d'elle comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre âme. Un nuage noir se forma au dessus d'elle, redessinant une bouche aux dents pointues.

-Je ne peux réintégrer de corps maintenant que cette saleté de mage à prononcer sa formule, mais je peux en emporter le plus possible avec moi dans la mort !

L'âme fonça sur Grey, le plus proche d'elle à ce moment là. Il l'évita avec peine, mais il ne se fit pas attraper par l'ombre noire. Il essaya de l'attaquer avec sa lance de glace, mais le spectre l'évita sans problème. Le mage en fut déstabilisé et son ennemi en profita pour fondre de nouveau sur lui. Sans Gajeel, il aurait put dire adieu à ce monde.

En effet, le Dragon Slayer l'avait poussé avec force pour prendre sa place et mettre son poing d'acier dans les dents du buveur de sang, qui recula de plusieurs mètres sous l'impact.

-Ce monstre peut être blessé ! Attaquez le de toutes vos forces ! hurla Gajeel.

Comme des musiciens suivant un chef d'orchestre, tous les membres valides de Fairy Tail jetèrent leurs attaques sur la créature qui, même s'il en évita quelques une, se retrouva fort affaiblit.

-Sales mages répugnants, je vais tous vous tuer !  
-Essaye un peu pour voir !

Grey s'était remit de ses émotions et lança une puissante attaque contre l'âme. Dans un cri, elle se retrouva enfermée dans un énorme glaçon, l'empêchant tout mouvement.

-Natsu ! hurla le ténébreux.  
-Hurlement du Dragon de Feu !

Le choc thermique pulvérisa l'âme en un million de particules qui s'évanouirent dans les airs. Dès ce moment, Gajeel et Grey coururent vers les deux jeunes femmes en retrait, suivi par Wendy. Cette dernière s'occupa de Levy, pâle comme un linge puisqu'elle avait été vidée d'une grande partie de son sang. Sous l'effet de la magie de la petite Dragon Slayer, elle reprit vite des couleurs même si elle restait toujours inconsciente. La mage du Ciel regarda celle qui les avait agressé. Elle était assise en boule, entourée par les bras protecteurs de Grey, ne cessant de répéter que tout était de sa faute. Son ami aux cheveux d'ébène n'arrivait pas à en placer une pour la rassurer.

Wendy plaça une main sur son épaule, laissant sa magie agir pour la détendre. Gaïra sombra alors dans un profond sommeil.

-Oups, s'excusa la petite mage, j'ai du y aller un peu trop fort.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Grey. Je pense que ça lui fera des plus grands bien. Tu devrais aller soigner les autres.  
-Toi ça va ?  
-Oui, je n'ai rien.

Certes, physiquement, Grey n'avait subit aucun traumatisme, contrairement à son âme. Revoir Gaïra, surtout dans cet état, l'avait ébranlé plus qu'il ne voulait se laisser penser. Il était certain que cette attaque laisserait des séquelles sur le moral de tout le monde, particulièrement sur celui de Gaïra…

Trois jours passèrent sans que la jeune mage anciennement vampire ne se réveille. Tout le monde, même les plus mal en point tels que Levy, avait déjà plus ou moins récupéré et attendait son réveil avec impatience. Ils ne doutaient pas un instant que Gaïra n'avait pas eu son mot à dire dans l'histoire, que seule l'âme du buveur de sang était responsable des actes commis. Fairy Tail toute entière en était persuadée, mais le plus dur restait à venir. Convaincre Gaïra.

-Elle se réveille enfin ! fit une voix aigüe.  
-Va le chercher.  
-Pourquoi moi ? C'pas ma faute s'il avait envie de prendre l'air.  
-Natsu… Va le chercher !  
-Oui, oui, oui, Erza, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

Le bruit autour d'elle lui fit pleinement ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit Erza et Levy penchées sur son visage. Elles souriaient. Il n'y avait pas une once d'animosité dans leurs prunelles. Comment était-ce possible ?

Gaïra avait aussi comprit que Natsu avait été dans la pièce, mais qu'il avait dut aller chercher quelqu'un sous les ordres de Titania. Serait-ce possible que ce soit…

-Grey ?  
-Je suis là.

Dans l'ouverture de la porte se trouvait le jeune homme qui s'approcha finalement d'elle pour s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le bord du lit.

-Je suis content que tu ailles mieux.  
-Mieux…

Allait-elle vraiment mieux ? Oui, sans doute. Peut-être. Elle ne savait pas. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, rencontrant son regard. Elle vit que la surprise avait capturé les deux iris gris de son ami.

-Quoi ?  
-Tes yeux…

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort du buveur de sang. Tout le monde s'était entièrement remit de ses blessures. Les dommages causés à la guilde pendant la bataille avaient été réparés. Gaïra avait petit à petit reprit une place dans Fairy Tail et par la même instance, Grey s'était imposé comme son garde du corps ainsi que support physique et mental officiel. Le Maître lui avait donné son accord puisque qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était avec lui que la jeune mage se sentait le mieux. Cela avait fortement déplu à Erza – qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Maître ne l'avait pas choisie – et à Levy qui finalement avait comprit que Gaïra ne se sentait toujours pas pleinement à l'aise en sa présence.

La seule séquelle physique qu'avait gardé la télékinésiste avait été ses yeux. En temps normal, ils étaient d'un vert émeraude à faire rougir le plus doué des joailliers. Mais quand elle ressentait une émotion forte, son iris droit devenait jaune comme lors de sa possession. Erza avait remarqué ça, car quand elle croisait Levy, la culpabilité était tellement forte que son œil ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de virer au jaune. Mais depuis 2 jours, la couleur changeante de son orbe se faisait moins percevoir puisque Gaïra avait comprit que la mage des mots ne lui en voudrait jamais pour la morsure.

Personne ne lui avait parlé des cauchemars qu'ils avaient fait, n'en voyant pas l'utilité, même si tout le monde savait que la jeune femme aux cheveux turquoise avait le don des images télépathiques. Pourtant, l'esprit de Grey était tourmenté par de nombreuses questions à ce sujet et tenait absolument à avoir des réponses…

* * *

Le jeune ténébreux se tourna vers Gaïra, admirant son visage si calme et si paisible. Il s'y reflétait les mouvements de l'eau au coucher du soleil. Grey se rappelait qu'elle avait toujours aimé l'eau, alors il avait décidé que, tout les soirs, ils iraient voir lente disparition de l'astre jaune sur la plage. C'était devenu leur petit rituel. A cet instant, il se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus belle. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé pendant se spectacle anodin mais pourtant si chaleureux et aujourd'hui, il s'avoua qu'il avait eu tord. Malheureusement, il brisa ce moment de plénitude pour poser les questions qui l'empêchait de pleinement en profiter.

-Gaïra ?  
-Mh hm ?  
-Est-ce que… Tu étais consciente quand tu étais possédée, non ?  
-Ou… Oui, sursauta-t-elle.

Personne ne lui avait parlé de sa possession depuis son retour, et Grey la prit totalement au dépourvu.

-Je… je voyais, sentais, entendais, ressentais tout. C'était horrible ! Le sang me répugnait et si j'avais pu, j'aurais vomi à chaque fois que cette créature se nourrissait. L'âme du vampire le savait. Elle faisait plus de meurtre que nécessaire pour se délecter de mon dégout. Et puis un jour, elle a décidé de jeter son dévolu sur Fairy Tail. Ce monstre était déçu de ne pas avoir pu goûter à tout ces mages qui autrefois lui tendaient les bras. Et en prime, elle savait que ça allait complètement m'anéantir. Pendant plusieurs mois elle a tout planifié pour réussir du premier coup. Je ne voulais pas la laisser faire, mais je n'avais aucun contrôle sur elle…  
-Alors tu nous as prévenu.  
-Vous avez eu mes images mentales ?!  
-Sous forme de cauchemars, oui.  
-Désolée…  
-Ne le soit pas. Grâce à toi, on savait que quelque chose allait arriver même si on ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude de quoi il s'agissait. D'ailleurs, ça explique aussi pourquoi Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel et Juvia n'en rêvaient pas.  
-Je ne les connaissais pas, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qu'ils étaient dans la guilde…  
-Exactement ! Écoute, je sais que tu penses n'avoir fait que le mal autour de toi, mais le fait que tu nous ais prévenu montre bien que, même si tu y assistais, tu n'étais en rien responsable des actes de ton corps. On a cru, on croit et on croira toujours en toi, Gaïra.

Il caressait le tatouage de la guilde sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, accentuant de ce fait son appartenance à Fairy Tail. Les yeux de la mage avaient changé de couleur et s'étaient remplis de larmes. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir des amis, une famille même, qui serait toujours là, à ses côtés, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Ça emplissait son cœur de joie. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son ami en pleurant. Il la serra contre son cœur, la berçant doucement.

-Merci…  
-Tu n'as pas à nous remercier de quoi que ce soit. C'est normal de s'entraider, peut importe ce qu'il se passe.  
-Non, je veux dire… Merci à toi Grey, d'avoir été là tous les jours, d'avoir veiller sur moi. J'aurais pensé que le Maître choisirait Erza, mais je suis vraiment heureuse que ce soit toi.

Surpris, il ne répondit rien et elle nicha un peu plus sa tête contre le torse nu (quand avait-il enlevé ses vêtements ?) de Grey. Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment même.

 **Un mois plus tard**

Tout avait reprit sa place et toute la guilde vaquait à ses habituelles occupations. Tout était normal. Le Maître avait félicité Gaïra de les avoir prévenu grâce à ses images cauchemardesques. Elle en avait été gênée toute la journée, chaque membre de Fairy Tail venant la remercier.

La jeune mage était de nouveau pleinement intégrée et pardonnée de tous (sauf de Gajeel qui lui en voulait d'avoir presque mit à mort sa crevette). Elle appréciait beaucoup Lucy et passait une grande partie de son temps avec elle, Erza et Levy depuis que la « garde » de Grey avait été levée par Makarof. D'ailleurs, ce soir, elles avaient prévu d'aller aux thermes de la ville, invitant de ce fait toutes les filles de la guilde qui acceptèrent de bon cœur.

 _A la guilde_

Les hommes avaient décidés de tous se rassemblés dans la grande salle de Fairy Tail puisque les femmes manquaient à l'appel. Comme on pouvait s'en douter, la boisson coulait à flot, embrumant les esprits et la vision. Seul Grey n'avait pas touché à sa première chope de bière. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Gaïra, cela se lisait dans ses yeux fatigués. En effet, il n'en dormait presque plus, non pas parce qu'il s'était finalement rendu compte de ses sentiments envers elle, mais parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau, il avait peur de la perdre encore une fois. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle lui avait réellement manqué, mais maintenant qu'elle était revenue, c'était comme une évidence.

-Oï, glaçon sur pattes, pourquoi tu ne bois pas ? Allez, joins toi à nous pour une fois que je te le demande !  
-T'es complètement bourré la micro torche.  
-Pas tant que ça, mais il faut dire que tu me ferais presque de la peine tout seul dans ton coin. Juvia te manque déjà ?  
-Ta gueule l'allumette.  
-Le bonhomme de neige, je te laisse deux choix : tu bois ou tu te bats contre moi !

Grey leva les yeux sur Natsu. Il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, persuadé que Grey ferait les deux pour le contredire. Ses lèvres se tordirent dans une grimace de surprise quand il vit son rival se lever pour se diriger vers la sortie.

-Grey ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?  
-Rien Natsu, je ne suis pas d'humeur c'est tout.  
-Viens Happy, on va lui parler.  
-Aye Sir !

Ne lui laissant pas le choix, le rose le prit par les épaules et le força à s'asseoir à une table. Grey tenta de lui résister, mais ces derniers jours sans sommeil ne lui en laissèrent pas la force.

-Dis donc, l'abruti exhibitionniste, ne crois pas que personne n'a remarqué tes cernes de 3 kilomètres de long. On ne voit que ça sur ton visage, alors tu vas parler.  
-J'en n'ai pas envie.  
-Grey ! Tout le monde se fait du soucis pour toi. Alors si tu es un homme, parles !

Les hommes avaient bien remarqué que les deux rivaux s'étaient mis à part pour parler, alors ils s'étaient tous rassemblés pour écouter, plus curieux que des commères.

-Je ne dirais rien, c'est clair ? Foutez moi la paix avec vos conneries, merde !

Surpris de l'agressivité dans la voix du mage de glace, ils ne dirent rien quand ce dernier prit la direction, une nouvelle fois, de la sortie. Au moment de franchir la porte, il entendit clairement la remarque de Fried.

-Bien joué Grey, t'as carrément plombé l'ambiance.  
-C'est pas moi qui me suis acharné sur mes problèmes, bouffon.  
-Grey ! Attends ! cria Natsu. Je rentre avec toi, j'ai plus tellement envie de faire la fête. On se voit demain les gars !

Il fit un signe de main au reste de la guilde et suivit le mage aux cheveux noirs.

-Je te préviens la flammèche, une seule remarque sur moi et t'es un homme mort.  
-Hé, calme toi, je veux juste rentrer !

Natsu avait très bien remarqué le petit manège de Grey quand il voyait Gaïra. Il passait de longs moments à la regarder, mais dès que les yeux de la jeune fille se dirigeaient vers lui, il détournait le regard. Au départ, le Dragon Slayer avait cru qu'il avait peur des yeux bicolores, mais avec ce soir, il était presque sûr que son rival avait des sentiments pour Gaïra. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était l'amour, mais il se doutait que ce que Grey ressentait s'en rapprochait.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux en silence, Natsu vit au loin…

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, rendez vous pour la troisième et dernière partie ! :)**_


	3. La raison du coeur

_**C'est la dernière !  
Enjoy :)**_

* * *

La raison du cœur trouve toujours son chemin

 _Aux thermes_

Gaïra plongea dans l'eau chaud en soupirant. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas prit de bain ? Beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût. Elle s'immergea entièrement avant de ressortir la tête de l'eau en lâchant un soupir de bonheur. Elle vit que tout le monde avait prit place dans le bassin et les discussions à propos de torchons et serviettes fusaient déjà. Comme on pouvait s'en douter de la part de filles, les papotages tournèrent rapidement autour de leur sujet favoris, les garçons.

-Dis donc, Levy, ronronna Mirajane, toi et Gajeel, ça a l'air d'être plutôt bien parti !  
-Ah euh… bah… c'est à dire que… euh… balbutia-t-elle en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
-Déjà qu'il te protégeait et te filait pas mal avant, mais depuis le retour de Gaïra c'est pire ! s'exclama Erza.  
-C'est parce que… Il m'a dit qu'il avait peur de Gaïra…  
-Peur de moi ? Gajeel ? On parle de la même montagne de muscles et d'acier là ?  
-Oui… Il a toujours peur du buveur de sang.  
-Oh… Mais Grey et Natsu l'ont détruit.  
-C'est ce que j'essaye de lui expliquer depuis un mois mais il ne veut rien entendre ! Il est plus têtu qu'un âne cet imbécile, et quand j'essaye de lui parler de mes sentiments il évite le sujet !  
-Donc tu as des sentiments pour luiiiiiiii ! cria Lucy.  
-Ou… Oui. Je crois que je l'aime beaucoup.  
-Tu crois ou tu es sûre ? fit la blonde.  
-Je suis sûre que je suis amoureuse de lui.

Elles se mirent toutes à pousser des petits cris d'extase, rendant Levy encore plus gênée que ce qu'elle ne l'était. Une fois l'effervescence calmée, elles se mirent toutes d'accord pour aider au maximum la jeune mage des mots pour la mettre avec Gajeel, sans écouter le moindre mot de protestation de sa part.

-Et toi Gaïra ? demanda Levy pour changer de sujet.  
-Quoi moi ? fit-elle en lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _« espèce de traitre »_.  
-T'as pas un garçon en vue ?  
-Mira ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien vu ? s'offusqua Erza.  
-Quoi ?  
-Elle craque pour Grey, ça se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure, argumenta Lucy.  
-Me… Mais pas du tout ! tenta vainement de se défendre l'intéressée.  
-Ne mens pas, tu n'es pas très douée pour ça, rigola Levy.  
-Écoutez, si Gaïra-San dit qu'elle n'aime pas Grey-sama, c'est qu'elle n'aime pas Grey-sama. Laissez le à Juvia, parce que Juvia est amoureuse de Grey-sama.

Les jeunes femmes ignorèrent carrément la mage de l'eau, qui avait les yeux en cœur et les joues rosies de plaisir rien qu'au fait d'évoquer le ténébreux. Elles avaient bien mieux à faire : cuisiner l'ancienne et récemment nouvelle venue à Fairy Tail.

-Ne dis pas le contraire, tu as passé presque deux semaines rien qu'avec lui, attaqua la blonde.  
-C'est parce que le Maître l'avait ordonné.  
-Tu aurais pu demandé à avoir quelqu'un d'autre, moi par exemple.  
-Désolée, Erza…  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai accepté ma défaite, dit-elle d'un air théâtral. Mais avoue que ça ne t'as pas déplu pour autant !  
-N… Non, c'est vrai. Mais c'est parce que c'est un bon ami !  
-Je n'ai peut-être pas vu le rapprochement, mais on ne me la fait pas à moi ! Il est plus qu'un bon ami n'est-ce pas ?

Gaïra se rendit compte que Mira avait raison. C'est vrai que récemment, elle pensait plus à Grey qu'aux autres membres de la guilde. Mais elle s'était dit que c'était parce qu'elle ne passait plus autant de temps avec lui qu'avant. Mais la mage démone avait raison, elle le savait.

-Hé regardez, rigola Lucy, son œil change de couleur ! Mira, une fois de plus, tu avais raison !  
-Je le savaiiiis ! J'ai toujours raison a propos de ces choses là. Dis, Gaïra, on peut avoir des détails s'il te plaît ?  
-Si vous insistez, capitula la mage devant l'air suppliant de son amie. Comment dire… Quand je suis avec Grey, je me sens bien, je suis heureuse et épanouie. C'est bizarre parce que j'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. Quand je le vois, j'ai mon cœur qui bat si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. C'est douloureux et doux à la fois.  
-Mais il le sait non ?  
-Quoi ? Mais t'es folle Levy ! Il ne sait rien du tout !  
-Et ton oeil ? Il ne voit pas qu'il change de couleurs parce que tu as un surplus d'émotions quand tu le vois ?  
-Si, il l'a vu, mais je lui ai dis que c'était parce que j'étais extrêmement reconnaissante envers tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et que du coup à chaque fois que je le voyais, c'était ce sentiment de gratitude qui ressortait.  
-Il est vraiment idiot pour ne pas avoir compris la supercherie, soupira Erza.  
-Oui, un peu, rigola Gaïra.  
-Tu devrais lui dire, fit sérieusement Lucy.  
-Quoi ? Mais non, il va me repousser !  
-Je suis sûre que non, accentua la rousse. Je connais Grey depuis longtemps, et je suis sûre que tu es pour lui aussi plus qu'une simple amie. Et puis s'il te fait du mal, je l'envoie au tapis.

Toutes filles se mirent à rire et finalement, Gaïra accepta. Elle allait lui dire dès qu'ils auraient un moment tous les deux. Juste après ça, elle se retrouva sous l'eau sans comprendre. Ce ne fut qu'après de longues secondes sans respirer qu'elle put remonter à la surface pour voir une Juvia toute énervée qu'on essaye de lui piquer son « Grey-sama ».

 _« Je suis désolée Juvia, mais si il y a ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance pour Grey et moi, je ne veux pas passer à côté. J'ai perdu trop d'années de ma vie, je veux juste vivre au jour le jour et ne rien manquer. »_

* * *

Une heure plus tard, après de nombreuses mises au point sur les sentiments de chacune (où on apprit que Mira avait le béguin pour Fried à la grande surprise de toutes), les filles sortirent des thermes pour se séparer et rentrer chez elles. Lucy et Gaïra décidèrent de raccompagner Erza, Wendy et Juvia au dortoir de Fairy Tail avant de rentrer chez elles. La télékinésiste s'était récemment trouvé un petit studio tranquille, ne supportant pas vraiment la vie d'interne.  
Le petit groupe décida de passer par la guilde pour voir s'il y avait encore du monde. Alors qu'elles étaient à deux rues du bâtiment, elles virent au loin Natsu et Grey. Le Dragon Slayer leur fit un signe et elle s'approchèrent.

Dès que Natsu les vit, il assomma sommairement Grey, lui laissant assez de lucidité pour (presque) tenir debout. Le rose avait un plan qu'il comptait bien exécuter. Il fit un grand signe aux cinq jeunes femmes en face de lui qui s'approchèrent de lui tout sourire.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Grey-sama ? s'alarma Juvia en le voyant étourdit.  
-On a fait une petite fête à la guilde et cet idiot de stalactite a bu comme un trou. Alors je le ramène chez lui !  
-J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait trop de dégâts, le sermonna d'avance Erza.  
-Non, non, Erza, je te promets que la guilde est tout à fait en état !  
-Il y a encore du monde sur place ? sourit Lucy.  
-Normalement oui, pourquoi vous voulez nous rejoindre ?  
-Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être sympa ! Vous êtes partantes les filles ?

Toutes répondirent avec un _« oui »_ enjoué, sauf Gaïra. Elle était inquiète pour Grey, même si la seule chose qu'il aurait serait une gueule de bois demain matin. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, ne connaissant pas les réelles raisons de son état.

-Hé, Gaïra, t'as pas l'air enchanté de venir…  
-Désolée, Natsu, mais je suis fatiguée. Une autre fois. Ce ne sont pas les occasions qui manquent à Fairy Tail.  
-Tu as raison ! Du coup, ça ne te dérange pas de ramené le roi du caleçon chez lui ?  
-Pour que tu puisses retourner t'amuser ? Non pas du tout.

Natsu sourit de victoire. Son petit plan pour rapprocher Gaïra et Grey marchait à merveille ! Il savait que la mage ne refuserait pas d'aider une personne en détresse. Elle passa un bras sous les épaules de Grey pour l'aider à marcher et pour libérer Natsu. Ils s'éloignèrent après un signe de la main de Gaïra. Dès qu'ils furent hors de porté de leurs voix, Natsu explosa de rire, extrêmement fier de lui.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Wendy.  
-Grey n'est pas bourré, je l'ai juste assommé !  
-Quoi ? Tu as osé blessé Grey-sama ? Juvia va le venger !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est entre de bonnes mains, et puis, demain il me remerciera !  
-Natsu, il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus clair là…  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas Lucy ? Il va passer la nuit avec Gaïra, il va être content ! Je crois bien qu'il est amoureux d'elle.

Toutes les filles écarquillèrent les yeux. Natsu avait trouvé ça de lui même ? Elles n'en revenaient pas.

-Vous venez avant que tout le monde soit parti ?

Elles suivirent le Dragon Slayer qui leur expliqua la soirée et comment il en était venu à ce plan parfait selon lui.

Heureusement pour Gaïra, Grey n'habitait pas très loin. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait eu du mal à le traîner jusqu'à chez lui si ça s'était trouvé de l'autre côté de la ville. Certes, il l'aidait comme il pouvait à marcher, mais elle portait le plus gros de son poids. Ce fut seulement en arrivant dans sa chambre que le mage de glace se remit du coup de Natsu. Il se mit immédiatement à hurler dans tout les sens, avant de remarquer une Gaïra surprise à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il tout étonné.  
-Ben, j'ai croisé Natsu en revenant des thermes. Il a dit que tu étais saoul et que tu avais besoin qu'on te ramène chez toi. Je me suis proposée vu que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de retourner à la guilde, j'étais fatiguée.  
-Je ne suis pas bourré.  
-J'ai cru comprendre avec tes cris, oui, rigola-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire lui aussi. Ils se calmèrent finalement et leur regard se croisèrent. L'œil droit de Gaïra changea automatiquement de couleur.

-Tu penses qu'un jour ça partira ?  
-De quoi ?  
-Ton œil jaune quand tu me regardes.  
-Je ne crois pas.  
-Tu comptes m'être éternellement reconnaissante ?  
-J'ai mentis…  
-Hum ?  
-Si… mon œil devient jaune c'est parce que… oui j'ai de la reconnaissance envers toi, mais c'est surtout que… enfin, c'est surtout que j'ai des sentiments fort pour toi…  
-Oh… Je comprends. Moi aussi je te considère comme une petite sœur.

Gaïra se laissa tomber sur le lit, abasourdie. C'était seulement ça qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Elle n'était que comme sa petite sœur ? Une larme coula le long de sa joue. La vie était tellement injuste avec elle. Elle sentit Grey s'asseoir à côté d'elle mais elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. Cependant, elle sursauta quand il essuya du bout des doigts la goutte d'eau qui traversait son visage.

-J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?  
-Non, c'est juste que… tu me considères vraiment comme une petite sœur ?

Grey resta interdit. Que voulait-elle dire ? Qu'elle ne voyait pas en lui un grand frère, quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait compter toute la vie, à n'importe quel moment ? Se pourrait-il que…? Non, impossible.

-Et bien… se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Elle avait bien vu le doute dans ses yeux, elle savait que l'idée qu'elle était amoureuse de lui avait traversé son esprit, mais il ne voulait juste pas y croire. Enfin, c'était sa déduction, elle n'en était pas sûre à 100%. Mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être certaine, elle devait savoir. Alors Gaïra le regarda dans les yeux, se noyant dans les orbes grises pendant quelques instants. Elle y vit tellement d'émotions qu'elle était incapable de dire laquelle dominait. Le doute, l'envie, l'amour, la tristesse, la peine, la colère, la joie ?

Elle fit la seule chose qui l'aiderait à savoir. Elle pencha la tête vers Grey, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser délicat, fin et doux. Puis elle revint à sa place initiale et chercha les émotions dans les yeux de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Ce qu'elle y vit redonna un nouveau sens à sa vie. Le doute, la tristesse, la peine et la colère avaient disparu, laissant à l'envie, l'amour et la joie le loisir d'exploser dans les prunelles de Grey.

-Oh, Gaïra…  
-Oui ?  
-Si tu savais…  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ?

Elle était aux anges, même si Grey maintenait un silence insupportable. Il était si beau, à chercher ses mots, les joues rosies d'embarras.

-Dis le moi, Grey.  
-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
-Je veux te l'entendre dire.  
-Hum… Je… Je t'aime Gaïra.  
-Je t'aime aussi, Grey.

Un sourire béat se scotcha sur le visage du mage de glace, juste avant qu'il ne se jette sur les lèvres de sa bien aimée. Soupirant de plaisir, Gaïra entrouvrit la bouche, laissant la langue de Grey jouer avec sa jumelle dans un ballet endiablé. C'était un baiser rempli de toute la passion que les deux amants avaient réfréné dans la peur d'être repoussé par l'autre. Il reflétait tout l'amour qu'ils avaient pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Les mains de Gaïra glissèrent dans les cheveux noirs de son amour, tandis que celles de ce dernier caressaient le dos et la cambrure des reins de la jeune mage. Ses lèvres la quittèrent, embrassant son menton jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qu'il mordilla.

-Grey…

Elle soupira son nom et il se figea, tendu. Il se recula pour accrocher leur regard, cherchant l'erreur qu'il avait put commettre. Peut-être n'était-elle pas prête ?

-Grey, est-ce que ça va ?  
-Moi oui, mais toi…?  
-Quoi moi ? C'est toi qui t'es arrêté !

Il rougit et sourit devant sa bêtise. Les yeux de sa belle s'étaient vêtus d'un voile de luxure, les faisant briller de désir et d'envie. Il se perdit dans ce nuage d'émotion mais il reprit vite contenance quand Gaïra reprit leur baiser passionné. Leurs mains ne restèrent pas inactives. Elles découvraient le corps de l'autre au travers des vêtements, déclenchant tout de même des frissons de plaisirs. Celles de Grey glissa sous le fin T-shirt de Gaïra, interrompant leur baiser pour complètement le retirer. Le jeune homme avait déjà perdu le sien, on ne sait comment.

Leur respiration se faisait déjà frénétique. La jeune mage se mordit la lèvre d'envie.

-Arrête, lui intima doucement son amant.  
-De quoi ?  
-De te mordre la lèvre. C'est beaucoup trop excitant.

Gaïra sourit avant de recommencer. Grey grogna avant de s'emparer de ces lèvres terriblement tentatrices, pour les mordre lui même. Il entendit la jeune femme gémir, se qui le rendit plus aventureux. Sa langue glissa le long de son menton, puis elle caressa les multiples cicatrices de morsures présentes dans son cou. Il détestait son père pour lui avoir fait subir ça, et il aurait aimé effacer chaque trace. Mais il en était incapable. Il se jura alors que la seule chose qui toucherait dorénavant son cou serait uniquement ses baisers.

Après avoir embrasser chaque marque blanche, sa langue reprit son chemin jusqu'à la naissance des seins de Gaïra. Il lui enleva délicatement son soutien gorge sans quitter sa peau. Une fois le sous-vêtement retiré, Grey s'attaqua aux mamelons déjà dressés de plaisirs, les titillant et les mordillant, alternant d'un sein à l'autre sa douce torture. La jeune femme étouffait des gémissements de plaisir. Tout son corps hurlait le prénom de Grey. Elle ne voulait que lui et personne d'autre, maintenant et à jamais. Un son de mécontentement s'échappa de sa bouche quand Grey quitta ses seins et elle le sentit sourire contre son ventre. Ses deux globes de chair étaient tendus, réclamant les caresses envoûtantes du jeune homme.

Pourtant, l'attention de son corps fut vite détournée au niveau de ses jambes. Grey enlevait avec douceur la jupe rouge et la culotte de Gaïra, caressant ses cuisses avec une plaisante douceur. Finalement, la télékinésiste se retrouva complètement nue devant celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Ce dernier la vie rougir, puis prit ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser passionné et envoûtant. Un gémissement vint mourir entre leur deux bouches quand Grey entra son index en elle, jouant de son clitoris avec son pouce. Il commença un mouvement de vas-et-viens avant d'enfoncer un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité de sa chère et tendre. Elle poussa un cri de plaisir plus puissant, enfonçant son visage dans le cou de Grey. Elle s'en voulu. Elle ne souhaitait surtout pas jouir maintenant. Malgré la frustration que cela lui causa, elle prit les devants et retourna Grey sur le dos, enlevant les doigts de son amant d'un mouvement de bassin. A son regard, elle vit qu'il était presque aussi frustré qu'elle.

Ainsi dominante, elle s'empara des lèvres gonflées de son amant, les maltraitant quelques secondes avant de jeter son dévolu sur son cou. Elle le mordilla quelques instants avant de refaire le contour du tatouage de Grey de sa langue. Les soubresauts de plaisir qui animaient le corps du jeune homme redoublèrent quand elle s'attaqua aux deux pointes de chair rose déjà tendues de plaisir. Gaïra ne s'attarda cependant pas, redessinant ses abdos de mille et un baiser. Bien vite, la mage se retrouva nez à nez avec le dernier obstacle de tissu qui séparait leur deux corps. D'une lenteur exécrable, elle enleva le pantalon et le caleçon dans un même temps. Ils furent ainsi tous deux en tenue d'Adam et Ève, nus comme à leur premier jour.

Devant les yeux de Gaïra se tenait la verge dressée de Grey, qu'elle commença à doucement caresser du bout des doigts. Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge du ténébreux, la poussant à prendre le sexe tendu à pleine main, l'accaparant de doux vas-et-viens. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Grey, et le vit complètement abandonné à elle, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière et les joues rosies de plaisir. Il était à elle, il était son soumis.

Grey n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'une caresse pouvait être aussi exaltante. Certes, il avait déjà connu les joies de la masturbation, mais ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment était totalement différent, et tellement plus jouissif. Un volcan de plaisir brut entra en éruption dans son ventre lorsqu'il senti l'antre chaude et humide qu'était la bouche de son amante envelopper son membre. Les grognements de plaisirs s'enchaînaient, devenant plus puissant au fur et à mesure que sa compagne accélérait.

-Gaïra, s'il te plaît… Arrête… Je veux venir en toi…

Il sentit la jeune femme revenir vers son visage, le plus beau de sourire emprisonnant son visage. Il la retourna d'un baiser, reprenant le dessus sur elle. La tension érotique dans la chambre du mage de glace n'avait jamais été aussi puissante et aussi présente. Les deux sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, sans jamais s'unir, accentuant les pulsions de désirs entre les deux êtres amoureux. Leur corps vierge de connaissances se réclamaient sous l'assaut de ces délicieuses caresses.

-Grey… S'il te plaît…

Sous les suppliques de Gaïra, le mage se présenta à elle et doucement, s'enfonça en elle. Il la vit grimacer, mais continua à la pénétrer centimètres par centimètres. Il buta contre la barrière de son intimité et seulement il hésita. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir.

-Vas y, l'incita-t-elle malgré sa peur.

D'un coup butoir, il brisa son hymen, faisait couler une larme le long de la joue de Gaïra.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en essuya la goutte salée de sa langue.  
-Je… Ne t'en fais pas.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder, le temps que la jeune femme s'habitue à la présence de son amant. Elle donna le signal comme quoi tout allait bien en mouvant son bassin. Grey commença alors les vas-et-viens lentement, craignant la douleur qu'il pourrait lui fournir, mais rien ne lui indiquait que Gaïra ne supportait pas sa présence.  
La chaleur augmenta d'un cran. Yeux dans les yeux, leur souffle se mêlèrent tandis que leur corps s'unissaient dans les décombres de la luxure.

Gaïra en voulait plus, et Grey le comprit quand elle entoura son bassin de ses jambes, glissant en même temps ses mains dans sa chevelure ébène. Ses coups de rein se firent plus francs et bestiaux, incité par la passion qu'il lisait à travers le voile de luxure dans le regard de sa belle. Les gémissements enflammés faisaient échos dans la pièce, le plaisir les entouraient et les gardaient dans une bulle de passion.

-Oh, Grey… Grey !

Elle criait son nom à chaque coup, et il lui répondait par des grognements sourds. Le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient tout les deux était la plus belle des sensations. La jeune femme hurla le nom de son amant dans un orgasme puissant. Ses muscles se contractèrent autour du pénis de Grey, qui la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard au Nirvana des plaisirs, se déversant en elle.

Le ténébreux se laissa lourdement tomber sur elle avant de rouler sur le côté, emprisonnant son corps fébrile contre son torse. Les deux partis tremblaient encore de leur orgasme et leur respiration ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, tout comme les pulsations de leur cœur. Grey remonta le drap sur eux avant d'embrasser le front humide de sueur de sa dulcinée.

-Je t'aime tellement, Gaïra.  
-Oh, Grey… Je t'aime, mon amour.

Sur ces paroles remplies de douceur et de sentiments, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, prêts à vivre pleinement leur histoire.

* * *

 _ **The End.  
Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Une petite review pour me le dire sivouplé ? :D  
Honnêtement, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur Fairy Tail, même si là, Grey fait assez OCC je trouve.  
Je pense que je réitèrerai l'expérience, enfin ça dépend de vos critiques.  
Bisous sur vos fronts, je retourne à mes cahiers moi ;)**_

 _ **Mathy.**_


End file.
